


The Perfect Bond

by The_Symbiote_Army1



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Bondage kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, It's just a little kinktober, Mind Sex, Pain Kink, Red and Cletus get it on okay?, Symbiote Sex, they are the ultimate kinktober choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Symbiote_Army1/pseuds/The_Symbiote_Army1
Summary: This is just symbiote sex between Cletus Kasady and his symbiote Red. I have no chill I'm so sorry.





	The Perfect Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready this shits a mess. Also... Sorry for your brain in advance. Also Red's voice is italics because I imagine her with a sharper tone instead of a bold tone.

Cletus could name every single detail regarding his symbiotes behaviour and alluring aesthetics. He could describe in perfect details the way her emotions burst into life upon a simple calling of her name. Or the way every black line of her face would twist and curve like stray brush strokes across a red canvas. 

She could hear those loud thoughts, and they made her preen. Perhaps he had purposely made those thoughts loud enough for her to hear. She spread her coy appreciation through the bond to show him just how much she adored this fixation he had for everything that made up her being. 

To him, she _ was _ everything. She was his steady heartbeat, his sharp vision, his broken soul, his vicious lust, his very being, and she was infinite… She cradled his mind within a void of her own. He was just a splash of black within the ever expanding red of her own. 

_ "You think so much of me," _ She hummed within his mind, sharp and clear. Mostly thoughts inside his head were a mingled tidal wave of chaos, but he could understand her far better than anything else inside his head when she spoke above them. _ "Do you believe yourself nothing without me?"_

"I _ am _ nothing without you," He replied, laying back against the motel bed which he really didn't trust not to be infested with some sort of critter. 

The words rang true. If he didn't have her, he'd waste away. He became a hollow shell of who he's supposed to be. He needed her as she needed him. Then next one he thought with intentions of her hearing. They were the perfect bond…

_ "No," _ Her voice chimed in abruptly, sounding almost like a scoff. _ "We have not yet become that. Not yet _ perfect. _ You haven't completely become one with me. Mostly, but not completely. Can't you feel the fog hanging over certain places between us? The bridge we must cross to reach each other?" _She asked and he became confused. 

"Well, I want that. I want us to be perfect. I didn't realize you couldn't reach everything," He noted, sitting up on the bed. "Go ahead and take what's left of me, Red. It's always been yours to take," He told her, Instantly focusing in on their bond as if it could be expanded just like that. To her he looked like a fool.

Red rippled with amusement and love, a couple tendrils wrapping around his chest and back before slowly dragging him down onto the bed once again. He didn't fight her when she forced him to lay back down, only shifting slightly to make himself comfortable. 

_ "I do not need your body to bond us fully. Just your willing mind. You must be submissive to my advances if we are to perfect the bond. You follow my lead and keep on track, everything will be just fine," _ She said, retreating back into his body once he was down. 

He blinked. "And… If I go off track?" He questioned quickly, feeling Red poke around inside his brain already. She paused and it almost felt like her taking a step back. 

_ "Then I could break your mind. I haven't done this yet because it is dangerous to both host and symbiote if it fails. There is a lot of the mind involved, so if either of us do something wrong, we risk losing something. It could destroy everything we've gained with each other," _Her warning had no gentleness to it. She clearly wasn't going to hide the whole truth with white lies. She told him everything as it was. 

"I… I'll follow you. I'll keep on track. I'll be careful, I promise," He continued. He wouldn't be deterred by the risks. He wanted all Red had to offer and he wanted to give her all he had in return. "Even if it hurts, I-"

There was a laugh that interrupted him. _ "Oh no, Cletus. It won't hurt. It won't hurt in the slightest, but it will be quite the opposite. It's a pleasurable experience," _ She said it almost like a warning, but it only made him all the more eager to complete the bond. 

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on, Red," He coaxed her only once before darkness overtook his vision. He realized she had simply turned his body off to focus on his mind instead. He couldn't bring himself to care about his paralized body when she was there in his mind. It almost felt more clear now that he had only mind to focus on. 

A form appeared in the darkness of his mind. Reds form nonetheless, complete with every single detail he'd memorized her having. It took him a little while to realize he too had a body within his mind. He glanced at his hands for only a second before looking back to her. 

Her clawed talons outstretched to him, still and flat. When he realized she was offering him her hands, he took them carefully. The palms of her hands were cool to the touch, and the tips of her claws pricked his skin as they closed around him. 

_ "Do you love me?" _She asked as if she didn't know the answer. A light sparked from above Cletus, bright and powerful. It made him wince for a quick second until he realized it was his mind lighting up according to the love she triggered within him. She glanced up at it as he did. The light remained above him. 

"Yes. Forever," He told her, and when she looked to him expectantly he smiled and repeated her words in the exact same tone. "Do you love me?"

The red mist that had been swirling in the distance behind her seemed to push in, lighting up the way his mind had. He didn't fight the push of her conscious against his, accepting its darkness and its pulse of light that hovered up behind her. 

_ "Yes. Forever," _She purred, moving closer until she was leaning against him. He felt comfortable with her pressed to his chest. She was the only person he'd ever let this close without the intentions of slaughter. 

_ "Would you die with me?" _ She then asked and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. The questions were obvious yet slightly off. 

"Oh Red, I would die _ for _ you," He corrected, releasing her hands to wrap his arms around her torso. She seemed to panic for a moment before quickly copying his movements. 

_ "Don't let me go so suddenly. Don't back away, don't hesitate. Don't break the purity of our bond," _She warned, and he just moved to lay his head on her shoulder. 

"I don't think I'll ever let go ever again," He whispered, and he felt her nuzzle her face into his neck. The needle sharp teeth pricked his skin but he paid it no mind. He couldn't seem to feel any pain from the pricks, just a touch. "Would you die for me?"

_ "I _ will _ die for you," _ She said, sounding sure of it. _ "And, I would kill anyone for you," _ She added while the red of her mind seeped and blended further with his. He was focused solely on her and letting her in with all of the promises she was making for him. He could feel her opening to him in a similar way, and he happily filled the opening void with everything she offered. The lights within their minds were pushing closer together the further their minds blended. 

"You know I'll kill anyone for you. I'll happily have the blood of anyone who crosses you cover my hands," He replied, and her grip on him tightened possessively. Now he could feel her claw tips press to his skin. 

_ "Promise me you'll never bond to any other symbiote. Promise me that you're only for me to take," _ She hissed out, and his first response was to kiss her neck. He then spoke softly. 

"Of course. I promise you, you're the only one to have me. You're the only one I will ever even want to bond with," He promised gently, and he paused to just feel her mind press into his before speaking again. "And you? You'll never take another host the way you've taken me?" 

Copying his movements from only a moment ago, she pressed more pressure against the side of his neck before backing away. Her attempt of a kiss that he greatly appreciated. _ "No. Never. I am bound to you. We are bonded for better or for worse," _ She finally spoke and he couldn't help but picture those words said at a wedding. Perhaps this was it. Perhaps this was their marriage. He would love that...

As he heard her words and believed in them fully, the red and black swirling together forced their lights to ever so slightly cross. As it did, a shudder ran through them both, Red letting out a small sound somewhere between a purr and a moan. He himself let out a small gasp. 

"Oh. Oh, that was good," He said, staring up at their lights. Their love that brushed ever so gently. He was eager to find out what happened when they completely overlapped. 

_ "Kiss me, Cletus. Touch me. Prove to me your love and dedication, and I'll do the same in return," _ She told him, suddenly dropping while still clutching him. She forced him down onto his knees with her this way, but he dare not object. He wouldn't dare ruin this.

He fell to his knees then obliged to her request, kissing her on mouth swiftly and with much fever. She leaned back from the force of his kiss, and found she made was a surprised purr mixed with a 'Squee' in response to it. 

His fingers bent into her body, feeling her rippling skin shift around his fingertips. He guided one hand down her back to feel across the small of her back and all the way down to her seemingly muscular thighs. The other hand went up, feeling over the formed shoulder blades and over her neck until he was pushing on the back of her head to hold her against his kiss. 

His light made it just about halfway way into her and this time they both moaned against each others mouths. The feeling of pleasure this caused didn't have an origin. It instead rippled all over his body like waves on a beach. 

"Will you prove your love to me now?" He asked as he pulled away, and she hummed softly. He was pushed by her once again, this time onto his back. He allowed it and she quickly straddled his hips. If the first wave of immense pleasure hadn't given him a boner, this sure as hell would have. 

_ "Whenever you wish me to prove it, I will," _ She answered, leaning down and hovering her fangs inches away from his mouth. She paused there. _ "No. You don't want me to kiss you yet. You want something more. I see your darkness, and I see your desires," _She glanced around as if she could quite literally see it through the whipping mixture of their mind. It almost looked like a cyclone now. Their minds accepting each other completely as pure trust and devotion pushed them together. 

"What's that I want then?" He asked, urging her on. He couldn't handle waiting for her any longer. He needed this. 

_ "You want me to tear you up. You trust me so much with your life you're willing to let me hurt you for a bit of pleasure?" _She asked amused. She was right of course. He knew she wouldn't go as far as to kill him. 

"Yes. Do it, please. Treat me like your prey, beautiful. You're my perfect predator," He answered, and her long tongue dropped out of her mouth. It ran over his collarbone for a quick moment before her fangs plunged forward instead.

He gasped as the teeth broke the skin and blood pooled above the surface. Red growled, but her devotion surged stronger than ever. She bit harsh, sparing him no pain. He knew this wasn't his real body, but it still felt the same. Her claws moved to his hips where they dug in perfectly, scraping the bone with sharp divots. 

He cried out as she tore into him, and she only bit down harder for that. When she unhooked her mouth from his collarbone, she pulled up with a few strands of blood dripping down in long strings too pool with the rest of the blood rushing from the wound. She then kissed him, his own blood smearing over his lips, pressing hard enough that he could taste the metallic liquid. Though the smell of it alone drove him wild. 

As she kissed him hard with blood running around his mouth and wound, the lights completely crossed. The sensations that overtook him were such unbelievable bliss that he screamed out. He hadn't even meant to scream her name, but the word "Red" blended in naturally to his cry. 

She screamed too, though it was more a primal animalistic screech that came from her open mouth. It made the remainder of the blood in her mouth hit him in tiny droplets. Her claws had buried deeper as well, trying to get her body to steady as it shook uncontrollably. He held her as if it would help, but he too found himself shaking. 

The colors around them naturalized in a dark red and never before had everything been so clear. There was no longer a bridge to push thoughts across or to cross into her thoughts. Instead they were all right there. All in his own mind. No longer was her conscious separated from his own in any kind of way. Instead it lined up with his in every small detail. 

The bliss that rocked his body soon faded but everything else remained. However it almost felt just as good to have her closer than ever before. 

_ Bring the body back. Unparalyze our body _ . _ Cletus. My love. Cletus. Wake him up. _

He was confused at first but then realized he wasn't hearing her talk to him but her stray thoughts alone. It almost seemed to organize his chaos. Was this how she usually saw his thoughts?

_ No. Not as precise. I only saw direct thoughts, but now we both see all thoughts. What was I- right waking him. _

"This might take me a moment too-" Everything faded and he opened his eyes to find himself back on the stiff mattress, staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight was now the only thing lighting the room. "-Get used too," He finished. He checked his shoulder and found no wounds, but one thing did remain from their dream state. He still had that boner. 

_ "Of course it will for us both-" _ She cut off for just a moment. _ Hold on. I don't need to project so clear and loud. We're hearing everything now- Holy shit he thinks of the word murder every two seconds. He's crazy but I guess I love that don't I?_

He laughed at her inner dialogue. He hadn't even heard his own thoughts on murder, yet she caught them. Strange. He quieted down when she caught onto the issue within his body. 

_ Horny. Horny for me. Yes… I can help him- Do you want me to help you? I'll be glad to assist. I'm sure I can be good enough for you. _

He thought the answer up so fast it seemed to throw her off. A loud insistent 'Yes' echoed to her immediately. 'Only if you want me too!' his mind instantly added. She went blank for a quick moment before thinking soft thoughts on her actions as she did them. 

_ Also I always want you, you dumbass. _

Tendrils rose above his skin, wrapping softly around his arms, legs, and neck. They were at first gentle against his skin, but soon they slowly began to constrict onto a much tighter hold. When breathing became a struggle, instinctive panic added to his excitement which she just mentally laughed at. 

He couldn't move to pull the tendril around his neck away. He wasn't even sure if he _ wanted _ to. 

_ You don't. _

Her body started to form above him, starting as a neck and head protruding from his chest then forming arms with deadly sharp talons. He felt her pause then simply jump to another part of his mind before continuing. It only took him a second of hearing her thoughts before he understood just what she was checking. The female anatomy ended up at the forefront of his mind as she went over it with haste. 

She started to make her form a little more feminine, adding a pair of breasts to herself which honestly looked more like a curve on her chest. He related it to the way breasts looked while covered by a shirt. He gave her credit for trying and it still alured him all the same. 

Her waist slimmed and hips more curved than usual fell into place, her thighs were still just as muscular, though he swore she added more curve to her bottom. The connection between him and her remained with the tendril she first used to manifest her head. It honestly reminded him of a leash and collar. 

_ Oh. Good one. _

It became just that, and he gently laughed despite the strain on his neck. There was a moment of hurt from her as if she thought he was making fun of her attempt but his thoughts Instantly sealed over her insecurities. She was gorgeous. Every part of her made his heart beat faster and faster. And god, he wanted to put his hands all over her. His fingers twitched thinking about it. 

That she allowed, releasing him from his hold so he could appreciate the body she made just for him. His hands moved to run over the curve of her breasts, down her sides, and finally over her butt. Yes. She had added a little more there for him.

When he squeezed, she let out a small surprised purr like sound. She seemed perfectly happy with him handling her in such a way, so he tried giving her lead a tug. She arched forward more, moving her face close down to his. As she did so, he swiftly initiated a kiss. 

Her body pressed back against him, and his mind flickered to his clothing. He wanted it off him immediately. Red pulled away, tongue licking over her fangs. The fabrics started to melt away and disappear into his body, and for a moment he was confused until he realized they were symbiotic. 

_ Did you seriously just forget that you're always naked except for me covering you?_

"Listen, I'm a little distracted," He spoke verbally just out of habit and since it felt more natural. 

_ "Nothing about this is natural, dumbass," _ She now spoke verbally as well, trying to just keep things a little more simple. Words worked better than jumbled thoughts. Her words always held a growlish tone to them. 

"Stop calling me a dumbass," He complained as the clothes completely disappeared and a single tendril wrapped around his cock to position it a little better between her thighs. More towards her entrance which he could see when she shifted her hips. 

_ "What are you going to do about it?" _She challenged, and he wrapped the smooth black leash around his wrist before giving another rough tug which forced her mouth back against his. He paid no mind to the fact that one of her fangs cut him from the sudden pull. 

She dropped her hips down suddenly, making him gasp as he slipped into her so easily. She felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. Her walls moved around him whilst still warm, wet, and tight. "O-Oh fuck. You feel good…" He whispered as she made sure to sit all the way back on him. 

_ "Feels good. So good," _ She purred, letting him gently thrust up into her. Her claws curled into the bed sheets, probably ripping them but he didn't care about anything other than her right now. She shuddered at that thought. _ Yes… Focus on me. Only me. _

Her lust made his all the more powerful. And when she pulled back against his hold on her leash he allowed it, letting her sit up slightly while she rested her claws on his chest instead. A dangerous game knowing she only just tore through the sheets. She shifted her hips side to side for a quick moment before raising her hips and letting them fall once again. 

He moaned as she started a pattern, not wasting any time and moving at a fast pace right away. Her whole body rippled a couple times as she rode him, both times followed by one of her primal animalistic moans. It only excited him further to hear her sounds in response to his body. 

He waited until her mind became distracted, focusing solely on his cock. When that happened, he tugged the leash to the side to throw her off balance before he rolled to be on top of her while keeping the leash small to force her head down against the bed. She was face first on the blankets, raising her hips for him while glancing back with needy offering eyes. 

That was odd but beautiful. He'd never been able to read her expressions so clearly before. The one she gave him now, full of lust, love, and devotion was one that fueled him further. He hoped to see it a little more often now that they were so tightly bonded. 

He leaned over her and grabbed her hips, using the one hand holding her leash for balance while the other allowed him to pull her hips back into his first trust. She whined as he held her there, slowly building himself back up to the pace she created beforehand. Her mind burst into life with small pleads for more, and he tried to give her all she asked him for, pushing as deep as he could for starters. 

Her pussy sucked him tight each time, as if trying to drain him so soon. He wasn't actually sure he would last all that long with her begging, sucking, and moaning. It was all so perfect and his brain struggled to get a grip of itself. As he moved faster, he got the sense Red lost her own battles of control. 

_ Yes yes! Cletus! More! Breed! Yes! Cletus! Breed me! Cletus! Yesss!_

Her hisses were loud inside her mind, needy and desperate over all other thoughts. It was clear enough for him to understand she herself was already getting close. "You want that? You want me to _ breed _you? You're just going to be a little slut for me now? Good. Good girl, I'll give you everything," He told her, speaking his thoughts. "I'll always give you everything…"

She continued to cry out, though he could feel her tendrils rise above his skin. One around his neck while sharp edges of others threatened to cut him up. Just the thought of some pain mixed in with the beauty of the pleasure almost made him jump over the edge, but he held back for the sake of feeling just that. That's what he wanted to feel, and she knew it. 

The tendril tightened around his neck to the point he could hardly breath. The sharp blades stabbed into his skin around his chest, back and waist. They slowly dragged down, causing pain to shoot through him and mingle with the already immense pleasure. 

"I'm close. Oh god, I'm going to cum," He moaned with a struggle against her choke hold, whilst also embracing every single cut. The sharp edges dipped just slightly deeper at the announcement. Her hips shifted up to give her a little room to widen her legs just the slightest bit more and he felt her start to shake eagerly. 

_ "Yes! Breed! Fill me, Cletus! Please! I love you! Yes! YES!!!" _This time she was crying out more verbally through growls and whines. Another tendril wrapped gently around his hips and thighs. He didn't pay much attention to it. 

He finally reached his peak, grip tightening on her hip as he pulled her back into him one last time and he thrust forward along with it. The tendrils she had just wrapped around him held him against her as he came, forcing him to remain inside if he dared to try and pull out. 

The blades that had been cutting his skin retreated, and her whole body shook violently as she let out a symbiotic screech unlike one he's ever heard before. He's heard pain and anger, but this one was pure pleasure. He couldn't help but moan along loudly as well. 

She continued to suck the cum from him for about thirty more seconds before she finally let him go. As he pulled out, only a small trail of the juices followed.

His arm gave in and he collapsed on top of her, making her yelp just slightly out of surprise. She pushed him over gently, his blood smearing onto the shoulder that nudged him. Blood also fell onto the bed sheets. 

_ Oh! Hold on, I got you. I got you. _

She placed a hand on his chest and small tendrils stitched the skin back together, leaving not even a scar. He wouldn't have minded bleeding a little while longer, but he showed her appreciation anyway. Her reaction to that was to slump down against him with a small purr sound. He happily invited her into a cuddle, holding her gently. The leash had vanished when she fell against him. Instead it was just parts of her whole body phasing into him at times to keep their connection alive. The only thing that remained fully above his skin at all times had been her head. 

She nuzzled against his cheek while he basked calmly in the afterglow, feeling content. 

_ Love you. I love you so much. _

"I love you too," He muttered, heart blooming with love he felt was acquainted. He needed a moment to sleep. Hopefully with her still wrapped around him the way she was.

_ Yes. And tomorrow morning we can kill everyone inside this building! _ She thought so gleefully. It made him chuckle but he of course agreed before closing his eyes to let the powerful influence of sleep take over. He mentally said his goodnight to her, which she responded to instantly like an echo.


End file.
